Generally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,374 ('374) discloses a lens holder for use in conjunction with indoor and outdoor reflector lamps. More specifically, the '374 patent discloses a lens holding device for use with reflector lamps comprising, among other things, a collar with an annular flange that fits around and secures to a reflector lamp, a lens, and a spring for holding the lens against the annular flange and away from the reflector lamp. In addition, the '374 patent discloses that the lenses in the device are interchangeable such that a colored lens may be substituted for a colorless lens and therefore a single clear lamp may be converted to a colored light by interchanging one lens for another.
Other prior art patents, including but not necessarily limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,144,540 ('540) and 2,510,873 ('873), disclose light fixtures that use lenses. However, these prior art patents generally disclose a light fixture that uses lenses and do not disclose an attachment to a light fixture for retaining lenses for use with an existing light fixture. In addition, the prior art patents generally do not disclose or suggest the changing of lenses by a user or the general interchanging of lenses within the device. Furthermore, a drawback of many of the prior art devices is that they do not allow for easy replacement of the lenses because a user would, in many instances need to disassemble the fixture or lens retaining portion in order to change a lens.